gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Shotaro
|related = }} The Nagasaki Shotaro is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Bikers update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Shotaro is a high-end sports bike based primarily on the Lotus C-01, but also shares some major visual similarities with the Light Cycle in the Tron films, more specifically, the 5th generation design featured in the 2010 sequel Tron: Legacy. This is evident by the standard neon body kit, low-profile design and wheels of identical size. Furthermore, as implied by its name, some design influences are also derived from the futuristic bike owned by Shotoro Kaneda in the manga and film, Akira; these influences include the circular panelling over the center of the wheels and fully exposed tires, if the mudguards have been removed. The Shotaro features a unique start-up sound and a secondary color that glows, being much more visible at night. The glow behaves similarly to neon lights, albeit on the body of the vehicle instead of underneath it. The tires are almost entirely covered and can only be seen when the vehicle is turned on its side. When the bike moves, dark lines can be seen moving under the glowing secondary color over each mudguard, creating a pulsing effect that increases in speed with the bike's acceleration. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Shotaro has an incredible top speed and acceleration, making it competitive with several other high-end sports bikes, including the Hakuchou Drag. It also has great handling around curves and is able to temporarily perform wheelies at low speeds. GTA Online Overview Modifications '' Grand Theft Auto Online'' Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Shotaro is prominently featured in the new Adversary Mode, Deadline. In this mode, players have to take out other players by blocking them with the energy trail left by the Shotaro. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Purchasable from Legendary Motorsport for $2,225,000 after completing one round of the Adversary Mode, Deadline. The player will unlock the bike regardless of whether they win or lose. Video Trivia General *The default radio station for the Shotaro is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *The Shotaro's main design influences, being the Lotus C-01 and the Light Cycle from Tron: Legacy, were both interestingly created by the same designer, Daniel Simon. *The bike is named after from the popular manga and film Akira. The bike also bears a strong resemblance to Kaneda's bike from its futuristic appearance. **The name could also have been inspired by the term Shotaro Complex, slang for sexual attraction to younger boys, usually by adult males. This would be another example of Rockstar's humor. *Additional references to the Tron franchise include the "offensive and defensive capabilities decommissioned, including the energy trail". The energy trails are obviously a reference to the characteristic trails made by these motorcycles. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Shotaro is not road legal, due to the lack of a licence plate. *The Shotaro is fitted standard with bulletproof tires. *Upon starting the engine, the bike will produce a unique, electrical pulse sound. *The stock rims of this bike are non-existent, which can only be noticed when a Shotaro is destroyed, with the tires lacking any middle rim. **Furthermore, although the option to change the Shotaro's rims is available, it is not noticeable, as the bike's design completely covers the inner radius of both tires, even if the mudguards are removed. However, this does allow custom tires to be exposed. *In the Adversary Mode Deadline, the Shotaro features a variety of unique, futuristic echo air horns, none of which are available in Freemode. **The energy trails emitted by the Shotaro are featured exclusively in Deadline, as they would unbalance the game if they were to appear in Freemode. *Priced at $2,225,000, the Shotaro is by far the most expensive bike in the GTA Universe. **Before its official release, the price was originally stated to be $2,375,000. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sport Bikes Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class